Several nozzle designs have been used fairly extensively with the HF laser. Two examples include the slit nozzle and the contoured-nozzle array. The principle shortcomings of these nozzles is the relatively small amount of optical power which can be extracted at high static pressures. Therefore, there is a need for a nozzle in which larger amounts of optical power can be extracted at high static pressures.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a matrix nozzle in which larger amounts of optical power can be extracted at high static pressures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a matrix nozzle which has a larger specific power at higher static pressures than that of other previous nozzles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a matrix nozzle in which the primary and secondary flows have a common axis with the secondary flow being around the primary flow.
Still another object of this invention is to use tubes in conveying the primary flow so that the primary flow can be used to heat the secondary gas and improve performance by causing a faster reaction rate at the nozzle exit plane.
A still further object of this invention is to provide tubes for the primary flow that can be extended to carry the primary flow beyond the exit plane at which the secondary flow is injected.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.